Ideal
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Midoriya admiraba a muchas personas. Admiraba a Bakugou más que a muchas personas, casi tanto como a su asombrosa madre pero no como a All Might. No importaba cuántos años pasasen, Izuku continuaría tratando de ser como Bakugou, buscando superarlo pero jamás dejando de verle como una inspiración. One-shot - KatsuDeku [Katsuki x Izuku]


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: No sé qué hice aquí, no, claro que no. Puede que sea un poco confuso, llevaba un tiempo sin usar este tipo de narración** — **la última vez que la usé creo fue en el fandom de TG, véase el fic** _ **"Memorias"**_ — **, así que me disculpo si resulta confuso de entender, ¡No duden en preguntar en los comentarios! Nombre fome para una historia fome, perdón. Lamento cualquier problema de ortografía o dislexia. Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **Ideal**_ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Midoriya admiraba a muchas personas.

Admiraba a todos los héroes que luchaban día tras día contra el mal, asegurándole a él y a su madre una ciudad segura. Admiraba a All Might, aquel hombre que le inspiraba seguridad y calma a cualquiera que le viese sonreír. Admiraba a su madre, porque aunque no fuese profesional ella era una heroína, cuidándole y amándole sin duda alguna, siendo la mejor madre que cualquier niño pudiese pedir. Midoriya había admirado a muchas personas a través de su vida, algunas porque habían hecho algo por él, otras porque simplemente se veían geniales y le hacían querer ser como ellos. Admiraba a tantas personas que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, pero habían tres nombres que jamás dejaría que se perdieran en su memoria, aquellos que estaban en la cima de su listado, quienes le hacían sonreír con cierto brillo en la mirada, soñando algún día poder alcanzarlos y ser tan increíble como ellos.

Bakugou Katsuki, aquel joven que conoció desde pequeño y con quien creó una amistad, el mismo chico que muchas veces se burló de él, dejando siempre en claro cuan más genial era que todos los demás muchachos de su edad. Bakugou Katsuki, aquel impresionante niño quien no le temía a nadie ni a nada, fuerte como su héroe preferido, valiente por igual, dispuesto a enfrentar por sí mismo a cualquiera sin importar su tamaño o edad. Bakugou Katsuki, aquel torpe testarudo que siempre le fastidiaba, el causante de que nadie le llamase por su nombre durante varios años en la escuela, ese que parecía haber olvidado que alguna vez le llamó _Izuku_. _Bakugou Katsuki_ , con nombre y apellido.

Admiraba a Bakugou más que a muchas personas, casi tanto como a su asombrosa madre pero no como a All Might. Midoriya veía muchas cosas increíbles en Katsuki, era como su ideal desde que eran unos simples niños, y no importaba cuántos años pasaran, él seguiría tratando de estirar su mano, buscando alcanzar a Bakugou.

Aun cuando lo tenía sentado enfrente, no necesitando ver más que sus hombros levemente alzados para saber que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y —seguramente— con el ceño fruncido, Midoriya seguía admirando cada cosa de él. Hasta su mal humor, porque _no cualquiera consigue estar siempre tan enojado_. No importaba cuántos años pasasen, ni que estuviesen a unos pocos meses de graduarse de UA y poder ser héroes profesionales, Izuku continuaría tratando de ser como Bakugou, buscando superarlo pero jamás dejando de verle como alguien increíble, _como una inspiración_.

La persona frente a Izuku se movió, y tras un par de pequeños golpes en su brazo derecho se dio cuenta que la clase había finalizado, y él nuevamente se había quedado perdido, pensando en aquel chico que poco a poco le dejaba de tratar con aparente odio.

—Siempre resulta que te perdiste en tus recuerdos —nuevamente Todoroki le reclama. _Reclama_ , no sabe si así puede llamarle, porque esa expresión calmada y mirada preocupada no parecen pertenecer a alguien que _reclama_ —, y de una u otra forma siempre terminan siendo recuerdos que relacionan a Bakugou.

Una pequeña risa escapa de entre sus labios, como siempre, notando a lo lejos como Kirishima pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de Katsuki, soltando un par de bromas acompañadas por carcajadas mientras van juntos hacia _quién-sabe-dónde_.

—Supongo que Kacchan ha influenciado mucho en mi vida, al final de cuentas lo conozco desde niño, ha estado mucho tiempo en mis recuerdos —se encoge de hombros buscando restar importancia a aquello, buscando con la mirada a Bakugou en aquel punto en el cual le vio desaparecer junto a su amigo—. Lo admiro, eso es todo.

Todoroki ríe, algo que siempre acaba por sorprender a Izuku, y tras un par de palmadas en su cabeza y un bajo _"si tú lo crees"_ él siempre se retira, saludando a Iida quien espera en la puerta para no interrumpir su conversación.

Así ocurre, día tras día, con él perdiéndose en las memorias de su infancia y Todoroki mencionando lo obvio. O Uraraka, a veces también Tsuyu. Luego de su segundo año en UA Midoriya dejó de contar las veces en el día en las cuales acaba pensando en Katsuki, peor aún con las veces en las que su apodo escapa por entre sus labios, sea cual sea el motivo, a veces solo porque piensa en voz alta. _Kacchan_ , su pan de cada día según Kaminari, aquel nombre que no puede evitar pronunciar cada vez que ve al joven de quirk —y actitud— explosivo.

Cada que realizan algún entrenamiento le observa, mordiéndose de forma leve la punta de su pulgar o simplemente su labio inferior, a veces frunciendo el ceño de forma involuntaria, mas no porque esté molesto o irritado. Observa sus movimientos, la fuerza que ejerce en sus piernas o lo bien que mueve su cadera; estudia cada una de sus acciones para tratar de comprenderlo, siempre pensando un _"Kacchan es tan increíble"_ el cual es acompañado de un pequeño suspiro que Iida nunca pasa por alto.

—A veces siento que ves demasiado a Bakugou —Iida le toma por sorpresa, provocando que deje caer su cuaderno de apuntes tras dar un pequeño salto, dejando de observar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre Katsuki y Sero.

—Es porque Kacchan es una persona fuerte e increíble, y uno siempre debe aprender algo de los mejores.

Aquella respuesta jamás le convence, ni a Iida, ni a él, ni a nadie. Midoriya sonríe tratando de hacer más creíbles las cosas, pero cuando Tenya niega con un movimiento leve de cabeza y su entrecejo fruncido él ya sabe que no consiguió convencerle.

—Si tanto quieres aprender de él ve —Iida fija la mirada en el combate, y Midoriya siente un ligero calor acumularse en sus mejillas—, supongo que la mejor forma de aprender de alguien es siendo directo.

Izuku mueve de forma exagerada sus brazos de un lado a otro frente a sí, murmurando palabras entrecortadas mientras trata de excusarse y evitar realizar aquello, siempre acabado por pronunciar un inaudible _lo lamento_ antes de huir de la escena, recogiendo su cuaderno y buscando desaparecer por un largo tiempo. Iida solo suspira, acostumbrado a tal reacción, volviendo la vista al frente para notar que el combate ha acabado con Katsuki como el vencedor, moviendo de forma leve su cabeza en señal de saludo al momento en que su mirada se encuentra con la de Bakugou, quien se limita a chasquear la lengua y continuar con lo suyo. Y Midoriya nota aquello desde la lejanía, y se pregunta si Bakugou habrá escuchado algo de lo que dijo Iida. Pero no lo hace.

 _Pero lo hace_.

Dos pequeños golpes en su puerta le hacen dejar su cuaderno a un lado, bajando los pies de su cama y yendo a atender a aquella persona. El rostro sereno de Bakugou le sorprende, mas no le resulta inesperado, y tras un típico _adelante_ el joven rubio se instala a los pies de su cama, estirando ambos brazos mientras suelta un leve quejido, provocando que las venas se remarquen en sus brazos. Izuku traga en seco, cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas y volviendo a su cama, guardando el cuaderno en la librera antes de tomar asiento y cruzar ambas piernas.

—Tu pelea hoy fue increíble, felicidades —es él quien decide romper el hielo con algo absurdo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonríe con dulzura.

Siempre duda de lo que ve, pero a veces Izuku se siente capaz de asegurar que la mueca que hace Katsuki tras sus palabras es una sonrisa, aunque sea una muy pequeña y extraña. Suspira, llevando su diestra sobre su hombro contrario, moviendo el brazo de forma circular como si buscase quitarse alguna clase de malestar. Izuku se preocupa, acercándose lentamente, y con el simple hecho de que alce ambas manos Bakugou se gira levemente hasta darle la espalda, acomodando ambas manos sobre su regazo mientras siente las de Midoriya posarse sobre sus hombros, presionando de una forma tan exquisita que le roban un ronco gemido.

—Eres fuerte —Midoriya vuelve a intentarlo, continuando con el masaje mientras una sonrisa se mantiene fija en su rostro.

—Lo sé, por eso voy a vencerte —Katsuki le observa por encima del hombro mientras sonríe de esa forma que a Midoriya tanto le gusta ver, mostrando parte de su dentadura y una expresión cargada de confianza la cual le roba una pequeña risa—. Me graduaré con honores y muy por arriba de ti, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

Asiente, apretando con fuerza cerca el cuello y consiguiendo que Bakugou vuelva la mirada al frente, soltando un pequeño quejido.

—Estoy seguro que te graduarás con honores, aunque no creo que vayas a superarme por mucho si lo logras —se atreve a bromear con la verdad, y tras un chasquido sus manos son apartadas del cuerpo ajeno.

Bakugou le empuja contra la cama, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la ajena. Midoriya no necesita escucharlo, con solo ver esos brillantes irises rojizos él sabe que Bakugou lo está _mandando a la mierda_ , y que seguramente le está diciendo que se muera o algo peor. Sonríe con cierta dulzura, alzando su diestra hasta acariciar la mejilla ajena, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta el cual le hace reír de forma baja mientras aprieta levemente ambos párpados.

—Es una broma, Kacchan —se rinde ante su mirada, sintiendo como ambas frentes se unen de una forma brusca la cual provoca un eco dentro de su cabeza, robándole un quejido—. Ambos sabemos que entre los dos tú eres el mejor.

Katsuki gruñe, Izuku sabe que es porque él sabe que no lo dice en serio, y que solo son palabras que pronuncia para que no se enoje. Bakugou se incorpora hasta sentarse nuevamente en la cama, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se cruza de brazos y saca levemente su labio inferior en esa típica expresión que suele poner cuando está irritado. Esa típica expresión que Midoriya recuerda de hace muchos años, y la cual le gusta un tanto.

—Eres una total mierda, Deku, ¿Te lo he dicho antes? —Bakugou le ve de reojo aún sin cambiar su expresión, volviendo a hacer que ría— Una demasiado grande y molesta.

Midoriya se incorpora y hace un puchero, esos que Bakugou no sabe si le hacen desear golpearlo hasta la muerte o querer decirle que _no es tan mierda, solo una pequeña_. Gruñe de nuevo, y tras un pequeño —no tan pequeño— golpe en el brazo —el cual lo tumba de nuevo contra el colchón— hace que Midoriya cambie la expresión, riendo de forma fuerte hasta que es fulminado por una mirada aterradora.

Permanecen en silencio por un largo tiempo, Midoriya observando el techo como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo, Bakugou viendo _quién-sabe-qué_ en algún punto de la habitación.

Nuevamente los recuerdos llenan su mente. Piensa en lo mucho que ha y sigue admirando a Bakugou, en cómo ha estirado su mano para alcanzarle y el como ahora siente que camina un poco a su lado. Porque ambos cambiaron, crecieron y se fortalecieron; Izuku ya no era el mismo niño llorón que temblaba al enfrentar a Katsuki, así mismo Bakugou ya no era ese niño —tan— engreído e impulsivo el cual solo quería dejar en claro que él era mejor y los demás la simple mierda que él pisaba en las mañanas. Aquellos recuerdos le hacen reír, cubriéndose el rostro con su antebrazo. Katsuki gruñe porque odia no entender, pero sigue consiente de que Midoriya no le dirá nada ni porque le de cien golpes en el cráneo.

Tras un tiempo siente como Katsuki se recuesta, siente su cabello rozarle la mejilla pero no dice nada. Piensa un poco en lo mucho que observó aquel día su espalda, en lo increíbles que fueron sus movimientos y lo genial que Bakugou sigue siendo para él. Suspira, escuchando un _mh_ por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza como si Bakugou fuera capaz de ver aquello, buscando así restarle importancia a aquello. Se anima un poco y lleva su mano sobre la suave cabellera rubia, acariciando un par de veces antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el dorso de su mano, y tras una fuerte carcajada la retira no sin antes acariciar el área golpeada. A los pocos segundos Katsuki gruñe, como si solo aquello supiese hacer, y Midoriya sabe perfectamente que aquello significa que puede devolver la mano a su cabello, pero que tiene prohibido abusar.

—Eres tan complicado —piensa en voz alta, y puede sentir el brusco movimiento de cuando Katsuki se gira para verlo de frente—. O sea, me refiero a que aún ahora me cuesta mucho comprenderte.

Bakugou arquea una ceja, volviendo a recostarse sobre su espalda y colocando ambas manos tras su nuca.

—¿Y para qué mierda quieres eso?

No sabe qué responder, asume que el desear entender a Bakugou es un simple capricho ligado a la admiración que le tiene. Se encoge de hombros, nuevamente ignorando que el rubio no será capaz de verle, buscando con su mano nuevamente el cabello ajeno.

—Porque me interesas —habla de forma honesta, y no necesita tener los párpados separados para imaginar la expresión que Katsuki ha de haber puesto—, eres tan genial que no puedes dejar de interesarme.

Un par de minutos en total silencio le hacen notar lo dicho, y puede sentir el calor hacerse notorio en su rostro, especialmente en el área de sus mejillas. Siente que Bakugou se levanta justo cuando él ha apretado sus párpados con todas las fuerzas del mundo, y tras unos cuantos movimientos en la cama la cálida mano de su _amigo_ se posa sobre parte de su rostro, cubriéndole los ojos por si se le ocurre abrirlos en algún momento. Siente que se inclina, y luego aquel suave tacto logra que el sonrojo en su rostro aumente, pero que sus labios se curven hasta formar una sonrisa que Bakugou siempre ha definido como _tonta_. Katsuki se levanta, descubriéndole, y para cuando Midoriya separa los párpados y se levanta él ya se encuentra abriendo la puerta, volteándole a ver por sobre el hombro mientras esboza una sonrisa cargada de picardía, de esas que se ven _jodidamente bien_ en Katsuki, y que le hacen morderse el labio.

—En verdad, Deku, no sirves para ni mierda —ríe por lo bajo de forma ronca y encantadora para los oídos de Izuku—. Eres todo un idiota —y tras añadir aquello abandona la habitación, cerrando la puerta y volviéndole a dejar en la soledad de su habitación.

Midoriya suspira, dejándose caer una vez más de espaldas sobre su cama, sintiendo su pulso acelerado y un cosquilleo en su estómago el cual, por más extraño que pareciera, le hacía sentir inmensamente feliz. Su diestra se alza hasta alcanzar su mentón, y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricia sus labios justo en el área en que él recuerda se apoyaron los de Katsuki. Y sonríe. Sonríe como un idiota. Sonríe como el idiota que es cada que charla con Bakugou en las noches. Sonríe como el idiota que es por _Kacchan_. _Por ser un Deku_. _El Deku de Bakugou_.

Bakugou Katsuki, aquel joven que conoció desde pequeño y con quien creó una amistad, el mismo chico que muchas veces se burló de él, dejando siempre en claro cuan más genial era que todos los demás muchachos de su edad. Bakugou Katsuki, aquel impresionante niño quien no le temía a nadie ni a nada, fuerte como su héroe preferido, valiente por igual, dispuesto a enfrentar por sí mismo a cualquiera sin importar su tamaño o edad. Bakugou Katsuki, aquel torpe testarudo que siempre le fastidiaba, el causante de que nadie le llamase por su nombre durante varios años en la escuela, ese que parecía haber olvidado que alguna vez le llamó _Izuku_. _Bakugou Katsuki_ , con nombre y apellido, el causante de que perdiera la cabeza y dejara de prestar atención al mundo, así mismo era el que le mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra y le robaba las mejores sonrisas.

Admiraba a Bakugou más que a muchas personas, casi tanto como a su asombrosa madre pero no como a All Might. Midoriya veía muchas cosas increíbles en Katsuki, cosas que definitivamente jamás vería en alguien más. Bakugou podía ser alguien detestable para muchos, pero para él era su _ideal_ , aquel chico el cual le hacía alzar su mano en un intento por alcanzar su espalda, el mismo que le extendía su propia mano tras soltar un gruñido para luego darle un tirón y forzarlo a andar a su lado. Midoriya lo admiraba, él era su _inspiración_ , _lo amaba_ , y de aquello no tenía duda alguna.

Cuando, al siguiente día, dos pequeños golpes le hacen volver a la realidad y percatarse de que la clase ha finalizado, Midoriya se limita a continuar con aquel ciclo, a seguir manteniendo aquello y admirando a Katsuki desde la lejanía.

Porque sabe siempre tendrá esa tan ansiada visita al finalizar el día.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Santo niño de Atocha, no sé qué he escrito aquí, pero no me molesta. I like it. (?)**

 **Bueno, me presento, yo soy KingOfMisery y es un completo gusto estar publicando mi primer escrito para este fandom, ¡Es un gusto! Espero que esto no sea lo último que publique, y tengan por seguro que no solo publicaré KatsuDeku.**

 **Well, esta historia es un regalo, para un intercambio, así que personilla especial (?), espero este pequeño one-shot sea de tu agrado o que al menos no te haga querer arrancarte los ojos. Va con mucho amor.**

 **No tengo mucho que aclarar tbh. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, y si no pues también gracias por darle el beneficio a la duda. No olviden dejar un comentario, los comentarios significan mucho para mí ya sea para decir que les gustó o para dar algún consejo o corrección, ¡Los aprecio mucho! Espero poder vernos pronto en más historias de este fandom.  
Well, sin más que decir su servidor se despide.**

— **KingOfMisery**


End file.
